


i don't wanna say goodbye to another night

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and luke make a mistake, and there are consequences.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Crystal Leigh, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: 5sos prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 18





	i don't wanna say goodbye to another night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redrattlers_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrattlers_em/gifts).



> hello happy happy birthday to beautiful [redrattlers em!](http://redrattlers.tumblr.com) i hope you enjoy this little slice i cooked up just for you! thank you to my wife [brooke](http://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com) for helping me pick a prompt and just being encouraging and wonderful all around. happy reading!

It’s three in the morning when Luke hears a knock at the door of his hotel room, and he groans loudly. He doesn’t know who or _why_ any of the guys would be at his door at this time of night. They knew that he would be in a terrible mood if he didn’t get at least a few hours of sleep, and he’d just managed to get himself asleep no more than thirty minutes ago. He sighs as he pulls himself out of his bed, running his fingers through his messy blond locks and opening the door. 

Much to his surprise, Michael is on the other side of his door. Things had been a little awkward for them over the last few weeks, as well as they tried to hide it from everyone else. One too many shots of tequila and a few too many laughs and fumbling hands and a night together had left them with a sour taste in their mouths and an awkward rift between the two of them. 

It wasn’t that either of them had minded the night. It was just that Luke had just come out of a relationship not that long ago, and Michael had a _girlfriend_ , so this wasn’t going to work out for them. Luke didn’t want to do that to Crystal, and neither did Michael. They had both decided it would be best if they sweep it under the rug and think nothing more of it. Their own secret that no one else would ever hear but the two of them. 

Because of that, they had to attempt to act like nothing was wrong. Which was easy enough in theory, but in practice, it was something else entirely. They wouldn’t sit as close anymore, wouldn’t joke as much anymore. Calum and Ashton could sense something was off, but they knew better than to get between Michael and Luke. Their dynamic had always been odd, and they always managed to smooth things out in the end.

But this wasn't a wrinkle that could be smoothed out with a steam and care. No, this was something that needed time. Which is why Luke is so surprised to see Michael on the other side of his door after weeks of awkward touches and side glances. He looks upset by something, shifting between his feet awkwardly as he looks up at Luke. His green eyes are shiny and a little red, almost like he’d been crying a little bit, and Luke immediately goes into panic mode.

“Are you okay, Mike? What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice still rough around the edges with sleep but soft enough to show that he meant it. Michael shrugs a little bit, opening and closing his fists on either side of his body as if he’s trying to have some semblance of feeling in his hands. 

“Can I come in?” he asks quietly, and his voice is rough, and that’s the nail in the coffin that confirms that he’s been crying. Luke nods wordlessly, opening the door further for him, and Michael makes his way into the room. Luke prods at his lip ring with his tongue nervously, scenarios running through his brain as to what drew Michael to his room tonight and not Calum or Ashton’s. 

He shuts the door behind them, and Michael sits on the edge of Luke’s bed, hanging his head in his hands for a moment before drawing them over his face and through his hair. Luke sits down next to him, closer than he probably should have, but Michael was upset, so why should one night stop him from being there for his friend? 

“I told Crystal about what happened,” he manages after a few moments of stark silence between them. Luke looks at Michael incredulously, mouth slightly agape at the words that had just come out of Michael’s mouth. He blinks a few times, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Michael had broken their promise to him. “She could tell something was off, Lu, I couldn’t keep lying to her like that, you know? I didn’t want to hurt her any more than I already did. So… I told her.” 

Luke is catastrophizing as he thinks of what this is going to mean for them. He tries to rationalize, he knows that things will be fine. Things have to be fine. There was simply no other option. “And?” he manages. Michael looks over to him with a little bit of a shrug before looking away, picking at a loose string on the edge of the hotel comforter. “What did she say?” 

“She broke up with me,” he says, the words hanging heavy in the air, and a bitterness on the edge of his voice. “We were drunk, we made one mistake, and she broke up with me.” Luke thinks for a moment that he didn’t think that anything that they did that night was a mistake, but that was his cross to bear, his burden that he would take with him to the grave if he needed to. He didn’t need to add to Michael’s grief by taking away that illusion from him. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke says softly, and his words are sincere as he places a gentle hand on Michael’s shoulder. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t gotten so drunk, if I hadn’t made you come with me back to my room that night…” The memories of that night flash in his head, of lingering touches and heavy breaths and the litany of ‘more’ that had rolled off of his tongue. Michael shakes his head, pulling Luke out of his thoughts as he looks over to him. 

“‘s not your fault,” Michael says. “I wanted it more than I should have. Fuck, I still want it. I lost the one person I thought I might be able to have a life with because I got drunk and had you. Someone who I can never really have.” Michael laughs stiffly, almost like he’s trying to play it off like a joke, but Luke furrows his brow a little bit. 

“What makes you think that you couldn’t have me?” Luke asks, voice soft as he looks Michael over. “I haven’t stopped thinking about that night since it happened. Whether or not we were supposed to pretend it didn’t.” Luke’s hands are busying themselves with toying with the elastic on his sweatpants, looking down so he doesn’t have to face his reality. He doesn’t want to know what kind of look Michael was giving him right now. He hears Michael sniffle a couple of times, and that draws his attention, looking back over to him as he rubs the remainder of tears over Crystal out of his eyes. 

“I would have ended it anyways, I think,” Michael says quietly after a beat. Luke tilts his head a little bit, confused as to what he means by that. He lets out a soft chuckle. “With Crystal. I couldn’t get you out of my head. God, Luke, you know what effect you have on people? You give them a little taste and all they want is more.” He looks over to Luke with a soft look. “All I want is more.” Luke swallows a little bit, toying with his lip ring again nervously. 

“I don’t know if I want to yell at you or kiss you,” Luke admits, hands still in his lap. “The fact that you would consider ending things with your girlfriend for me of all people… I’m hardly worth that. I hardly have that effect on people, whether or not you seem to think so.” He swallows. “But if she left you… and you want to do it again…” He gives Michael an open look, looking at him through his eyelashes. He’s so tired of pretending to be something he’s not. At least he knows with Michael, he can be himself. 

“I’m personally in favor of the kissing,” Michael says softly, scooting closer to Luke so that their outer thighs are touching. The feeling sends a fire through Luke’s veins, sets him alight with feelings as he looks over at Michael again. He could get lost in those green eyes of his, a soft forest of emotion swirling through them. 

“Good,” he says softly. “Me too.” He leans in and presses his mouth to Michael’s, as soft and warm and enticing as it was last time, without the fiery taste of alcohol on his tongue. Luke thinks he might want to get used to this feeling as he threads his fingers through Michael’s hair and pulls him down onto the bed with him. 

They would deal with the consequences tomorrow. Tonight, it could just be them.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
